1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module and a method of manufacturing the optical module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-93133 discloses a conventional optical module 101 shown in FIG. 17. The optical module 101 has an optical transmission module 102 having a housing 102b, an optical receiver module 103 having another housing 103b, and a wavelength division multiplex filter 104. The optical transmission module 102 has a light emitting device 102a in the housing 102b. The optical receiver module 103 has a light receiving device 103a in the housing 103b. The light emitting device 102a emits light such that the emitted light passes through the wavelength division multiplex filter 104 and is supplied to an optical fiber 105. On the other hand, the light receiving device 103a is arranged such that light having traveled through an optical fiber 105 is incident thereon by being reflected at the wavelength division multiplex filter 104. The optical module 101 is obtained by assembling the optical transmission module 102, the optical receiver module 103, and the wavelength division multiplex filter 104 into a housing 106. The optical module 101 is capable of transmitting and receiving light.
Thus, the optical module 101 has the housing 102b for the optical transmission module 102, the housing 103b for the optical receiver module 103, and the housing 106 in which the wavelength division multiplex filter 104 and both the modules 102 and 103 are assembled. Because of the optical module 101 requiring those many housings, it is not easy to reduce the size of the optical module 101.